Miranda Shards
Here comes another OC I'll never do anything with Character Personality I'm the daughter of the Magic Mirror. Unfortunately, I'm an outcast at EAH because the Evil Queen pretty much stole my identity. Although I don't actually attend EAH, I go there many times 'cus Evil Training Academy sucks and I don't like being mean anyway. Even Raven is uncomfortable around me because I have that freaky cackle and my weird style. She might be the daughter of the Greatest Terror Ever After Has Ever Known, but she most definitely doesn't dress like it. If someone were to know me, they'd accept my true character. I'm a bit to my mom's evil side, but that is totally for fun. I don't actually get recognized as a villain, though. I don't know how I react to that. My mom is just a minor character, like the Huntsman and the Good King. I am really addicted to horse riding. I have a horse named Diablo, but then again, this is my personality section. Anyway... You might have noticed that I am narrating my own character bio and all. That is because I am a narrator. I know, right? Shouldn't I have my destiny of telling the Evil Queen how beautiful she is? And then, tell her that her step-daughter has more beauty than she? I don't stick around for long in the story. People with destinies like me often fill up other roles, that way the Storybook of Legends doesn't have to pick earthlings. This kind of shows me up, since my abilities and all. Umm, back to 'about me'. I am really good at noticing things, just like Maddie. And like her, I have that narration ability that can point these things out for me, so I don't do all the work. I spend my time reading in the library, but the librarians tell me to stop talking- (yeah, I narrate out loud.) and I get kicked out. So, I DON'T spend my time in the library. Pretty much, I'm a loner. Yep, I'm a loner. Intrests/Hobbies I said up there, horseriding is my life. I also adore science fiction shows and movies. Horseriding is my main thing, though. Mother does not (of course) approve, but it totally rocks. Diablo is very fast because of his devil-infused abilities. I suppose that should go down in the relationships-pet section... Appearance I have red hair, but not quite orange. I wear it in a high ponytail (usually), although sometimes I wear it in a bun. I have bangs that go diagonally from the left side of my face to the right. I have a light-ish tan color for skin. My cheeks are dotted with auburn-colored freckles. My eyes are a dark purple and I am always smiling. I wear a red top with a small jagged cut in the center, like a 'V'. I also have this necklace with a tiny skull. I wear a dark-dark-dark-dark-dark grey (aka almost-black) leather jacket, but I've cut the sleeves off of it. I wear cargo pants, and they are a dark green. For shoes, I have high top sneakers. They are purple and the laces are black. more tba MirandaShardsFArt.png|By Odino Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:Works in Progress Category:Zia's OCs Category:Filip of Mount Honora Category:American Category:Heteroromantic